It is desirable in many applications to precisely align or microposition various objects. Although the precision with which the objects must positioned varies according to the application, the objects must oftentimes be aligned to within several microns to several tenths of microns. One typical application that requires micropositioning relates to the alignment of an optical fiber, such as a single mode optical fiber, with another optical element, such as a laser diode. By appropriately micropositioning an optical fiber relative to a laser diode, for example, a large percentage of the optical signals provided by the laser diode can be coupled to the respective optical fiber.
Proper alignment of the optical fiber is necessary in order to maximize the percentage of light coupled from the light source or electro-optic device to the optical fiber and to thereby increase the transmission efficiency of the optical signals. However, the alignment of optical fibers is complicated by the relatively small sizes of both the optical fiber waveguide, such as a single mode optical fiber, and the light source. Achieving proper alignment becomes even more challenging due to the need to precisely align an optical fiber with another optical element inside a hermetically sealed package in which opto-electronic devices are typically disposed.
Although several micropositioning devices have been proposed for fiber optic connector applications, a need still exists for fiber optic alignment devices that incorporate improved micropositioning techniques. For example, increased demands are being made upon the precision with which objects, such as optical fibers, are aligned. As such, there is a need for more precise alignment devices that provide reliable and repeatable micropositioning to within a few microns to several tenths of microns. In addition, many fiber optic connection applications now require that the optical fibers be micropositioned in not just two directions, but all three orthogonal directions, that is, the X, Y and Z directions. As such, there is also a need for improved fiber optic connectors equipped with alignment devices that can precisely align an optical fiber in each of the X, Y and Z directions. Although the precision with which optical fibers must be aligned is ever increasing, an increasing emphasis is being placed on reducing or at least limiting the cost of the alignment devices used in connection with fiber optic connectors. As such, fiber optic connectors are needed having alignment devices that can be fabricated in an affordable and efficient manner without compromising the alignment precision of the resulting alignment device.